Let Me In
by 225Starburst
Summary: "I killed him, Hayley! My own father. I watched him as the life drained from his eyes and his body collapsed onto the ground in front of me! He was everything I wanted…and everything I took from myself!" She wouldn't believe him, as she couldn't see him that way. But there was so much she didn't know, so much he wanted to tell her. (Follows 2x06-2x07)
1. Part 1

**I really wanted to write something with Klaus' father again on the series, Ansel. Klaus had killed him out of fear that he would tell someone about Hope. He couldn't trust someone that he had not been spending some time with. Aside from Klaus, Hayley is the only other person who has had the pleasure of meeting Ansel and talking in the same shitty way as Klaus had. **

**This is going to take off after Klaus brings Elijah back home in 2x06 and goes from there to 2x07 with slight deviations, and many more interactions between Klaus and Hayley. In this story, Klaus had killed Ansel not in episode 7, but right before he found Elijah and brought him back home (Follows 2x06 and 2x07)**

He was not thinking clearly. He had picked up the sword from the ground…as he watched his own flesh and blood plead with him. His eyes showed that he was frightened, but he was feeling more alive than ever to fight. He had to fight. He helped his father to fight for the person who he was. But it was all a trick, some sort of poison that his mother has placed into his life, to make him trust this man that he barely knew. His mother was all about revenge and power…he would not let her find out where his daughter is. He would not let anyone lay a finger on his precious gift.

Klaus Mikaelson came forward towards his father, his eyes filled with rage at what he was supposed to do and at the same time, filled with sadness…because of his daughter, he was supposed to give up on the one thing he had wanted more than anything, to be with his real father. Ansel had told him as he held up his hands, that he was not capable of doing this…but yet he was. He had done it so fast and barely had time to think. He had swooshed the sword over his father's body, and watched the life drain out of him. Klaus held his mouth open in horror during the entire process and he dropped down to the ground at the same time that Ansel had. "Why?" was the last whisper that came out of Ansel's mouth before he closed his eyes and the former werewolf chief was no more. The Original Hybrid sat down on his knees, and put a hand on the bloody chest of this corpse…and he finally let the tears fall on his face. "Father." Klaus whispered one more time before sliding the hand off of his chest and dragging it onto his face…until his face was covered with his own father's blood.

This was not the way it was supposed to go and had it not been for Hope, Klaus would surely not have done something like this. He picked up the body and walked through the bayou with his father…until he had reached his own little cabin…where he had been hiding along with Jackson. Klaus placed the body onto the only bed that was there. Klaus kissed his father's forehead gently before backing out of the small room, only to be faced with an angry Jackson outside. "What have you done?" he growled at him in anger. Klaus stood there as he watched the werewolf for one moment. There was nothing that he could bare to say…and he just walked away. But Jackson was going right at him and pulled him from his shoulder. "I asked you something, hybrid!" Klaus grabbed Jackson by the throat and held him up, sucking the life out of him. Jackson was fighting for his life and there was nothing stopping Klaus from ending him at that moment.

But there was the image of a certain girl that came into his mind at that moment, with her thick and dark curls, radiating up at him, standing by him at all costs, the only other hybrid on this Earth beside himself, Hayley. The image of her beautiful face and her expressive hazel eyes was the only thing that was making Klaus loosen the grip he had on Jackson's neck and letting him fall to the ground. The guy had his hand over his neck and was breathing really hard as he stared up at Klaus. "Why didn't you just kill me? That's what you're known for, right? Whenever people upset you?" "I would have…that is if I didn't have Hayley on my side right now. You should thank her…because she is the only reason that you are still in one piece. She cares too damn much about you." Klaus growled and started backing away when he heard Jackson call out, "That man was like a father to me! Why did you kill him? If you cared so damn much about Hayley's opinions, you would know that she is not going to be too pleased when she hears about this. She and Ansel were a pretty good team, fetching Oliver from your poisonous mother!" Klaus sighed and whispered, without turning around. "The one thing that you must understand about this is that…this man's life would have cost me a lot. He is better off without it." Jackson was left speechless at the cabin as Klaus departed. He knew just what he had to do now.

Elijah was being held on by a spell. Klaus knew of what sort and immediately broke it, being able to release his brother from the chains that his mother had put him in. He grabbed a hold of him and Elijah started mumbling something at once that Klaus could not make out. "I am just going to take you home now. I am so sorry about this, brother." He told Elijah in a whisper and walked out of the cave where his mother had been hiding and torturing her victims. Klaus knew that with Ansel dead, he would have to deal with her later. Right now, all he managed to do was to take Elijah back to the compound…and put him in his room. He just stood there and stared down at the state that his brother was in because of him. Klaus sensed another presence approaching the room and looked up to see Hayley standing there. Where had she been? She had blood on her shirt and she looked like a true mess. His eyes showed nothing but worry towards her. She could sense the worry and sadness in him too.

With the way Klaus was looking, Hayley could barely notice that he had brought Elijah back home, and in a horrible condition as well, as if he were in a coma. She was paying too much attention to the broken Original Hybrid who has been experiencing painful memories, activities and thoughts all day. He would not look at her in the eyes. The only thing that he could concentrate on was her wound. She was practically too tired for anything and so was he. As she opened her mouth to speak, Klaus realized that a question was coming and he made his way out of there as fast as she could, leaving Hayley in shock. She looked back at Elijah for a moment before running out of there and going after him.

"Klaus!" she called out but she received no response from him. The compound had darkened and there was absolutely nothing left that could lighten it up. Terrible thing had happened today. She could feel it. Hayley searched for him everywhere. She had noticed how concerned he was about her and her condition. He had told her not to come with him that morning, that dealing with his mother was something he had to do on his own…and she had listened to him, even if she had another plan in mind to find Elijah. She suddenly remembered meeting Jackson and his werewolf friend, Ansel in the bayou, and realized that was from where Klaus had come from. She was determined to find out…to know. "Klaus!" Her voice cried out, but all that could be returned to her were her echoes. "Please." She said in merely a whisper, as she opened the door to his room…but he was not there. There was only one logical place now as to where he could be and there was only one thing that Hayley could imagine he would be doing at this moment. Despite their rare encounters and conversations, Hayley sometimes felt like she knew Klaus better than anyone else and she knew that he knew her the same way. They were one.

Just as she suspected, the door to Klaus' studio was closed. Hayley gently knocked at first but received no response. Using her hybrid senses, she could smell him in there, his face still covered in blood. He had not bothered to wash up or change his clothes. Painting was the only thing that could soothe him at this moment…or so he thought. Hayley finally used her hybrid strength to break open the door and enter the room, knowing that she would be standing there all night and Klaus still wouldn't let her in. But that was what she was hoping for. She wanted him to let her in…to want her to soothe him, to talk to someone and stop burying his head in his art. It was beautiful…but it was not helping him. What he gained from this was only the fact that he would have control over himself again. As she stared at him, he had his back to her, his clothes spotted with blood and he was starting a new canvas, his paintbrush moving swiftly in all the places that needed to be filled with color.

She couldn't imagine a painting without any color. She stepped closer to him and noticed that he had let a few tears of sadness drop to the floor. He was a real mess, and he was still ignoring her. Hayley sighed, already knowing the feeling of being ignored. Klaus always believed that no one would dare ask him about his feelings or his problems, because no one would give a damn. Hayley leaned forward and placed one of her hands on his shoulder. Klaus sighed and she felt some sort of energy filling up inside of him from her touch. "Aren't you supposed to be with Elijah?" he asked her, bitterly. He knew that was all she talked or cared about since Elijah had gone missing. He still had trouble believing that she had come to save him instead of going to save Elijah. But he felt he knew the answer deep down. It was simply a logical choice. Esther was hurting Elijah, but was keeping him alive. Mikael on the other hand, had the white oak stake that would kill him in seconds. Obviously, the best choice was to come and save him instead of Elijah. Then, there was also the thought of how Marcel and Hayley had only come to save him so they could save all the vampires sired to him, not because they cared.

"What happened?" Hayley whispered and Klaus put down the paintbrush, turning around and finally revealing his miserable and bloody face to her. "My own father, I killed him." Klaus finally managed to tell her after spending so much time admiring her beautiful face, concerned for him. Hayley opened her mouth in shock. "Mikael?" she was somehow relieved and at that moment, Klaus shook his head. "Ansel…my real father." He said the name because he knew now from Jackson, that Hayley had met him. He continued when she didn't say anything. "I killed him, Hayley! My own father. I watched him as the life drained from his eyes and his body collapsed onto the ground in front of me! He was everything I wanted…and everything I took from myself!"

She was trying to process everything in her head before she took a step back and her eyes widened. Klaus smirked in sadness at her reaction and whispered, "I should have known this would be the way you would look at me, this would be the way you would see me." Hayley opened her mouth to respond but Klaus had already used his hybrid speed to leave the room, Hayley still standing there. "Klaus…no!" she called out after him but she was too late. He was already gone…God knows where!

**A/N: This is just the first part. I will post the next part soon. I really wanted to write about how Hayley comforts Klaus after losing his real father. I hope I can do this without crying. So, what do you think?**


	2. Part 2

**This is the second part of this small multi-chapter one-shot in which Hayley finds out about Klaus' real father, Ansel's death and learns that it was Klaus who killed him. There will be hurt and there will be comfort coming from her towards him, after Hayley learns a little bit more of what was going on from Jackson. She knows that Elijah must not be left out of sight, but Klaus' issues were drawing her to him. But what if Klaus is nowhere to be found? What will Hayley do now?**

"Klaus!" Hayley called out after him as she ran out of the room and tried to look for him. He was not there and the only thing that she could smell was blood, his own blood. She remembered his face when she stepped closer to him. His face was smudged with blood and so were his clothes. For some reason, it made her believe that the blood did in fact belong to Ansel and Klaus wanted it on him as a symbol for what he did. He was trying to punish himself for doing something that had no explanation. She wanted to learn the truth. Why had he done what he did? Why was it hurting him so much? Klaus had told her that he never believed his biological father cared about him, so why would he care?

"_What happened?" Hayley whispered and Klaus put down the paintbrush, turning around and finally revealing his miserable and bloody face to her. "My own father, I killed him." Klaus finally managed to tell her after spending so much time admiring her beautiful face, concerned for him. Hayley opened her mouth in shock. "Mikael?" she was somehow relieved and at that moment, Klaus shook his head. "Ansel…my real father." He said the name because he knew now from Jackson, that Hayley had met him. He continued when she didn't say anything. "I killed him, Hayley! My own father. I watched him as the life drained from his eyes and his body collapsed onto the ground in front of me! He was everything I wanted…and everything I took from myself!" _

_She was trying to process everything in her head before she took a step back and her eyes widened. Klaus smirked in sadness at her reaction and whispered, "I should have known this would be the way you would look at me, this would be the way you would see me." Hayley opened her mouth to respond but Klaus had already used his hybrid speed to leave the room, Hayley still standing there. "Klaus…no!" she called out after him but she was too late. He was already gone…God knows where!_

The look on his face was still in her mind and she was doing her best to try to understand. What was he going to do now? To whom was he going to turn to? Why was he pushing her away when all she was trying to do was to help him get through this? They had enough problems on their hands, trying to handle Esther to give up on her project to turn them all back into humans. On top of that, they needed to capture Kol and Finn Mikaelson and get them to side with them against Esther. She wanted to help him, but she was also supposed to be helping Elijah. Knowing that Klaus left the house by now, Hayley strutted back into the room where Elijah was placed on the bed, deep in a coma. She sat down next to him and realized that he was still deep in his nightmares about what a monster he thinks he is. Esther had managed to put this all in his head to make him submit to her.

Hayley's phone rang at that moment and she stood up, seeing that it was Jackson who was calling. Things were already too bad for them and she didn't want to think about any other problems that Jackson might drop on her. Still, she decided to answer the call. "Hi." She whispered and heard his voice from the other side of the call. _"Hayley, are you alright? Tell me that Klaus is not there with you." _She frowned when she heard that he was panicked about something. "Jackson, what is going on there? Are you alright? Do you need my help with anything?" _"No. I just want to know that you are alright and Klaus is not lashing out on you. He killed Ansel, Hayley! He killed him! He almost killed me! He has gone mad and you need to stay away from him!" _Hayley bit her lip and closed her eyes when she heard that. Simply nodding, she said, "Jackson, I understand what happened. I just found out. We got Elijah back and I am here in the room with him. He is unconscious but Klaus had just left the house. What do you mean he tried to kill you too?" _"He came to the cabin with Ansel's body and left it there. Then, when I questioned him about it, he got angry and grabbed my throat, wanting to kill me. Then, he dropped me and told me that you are the only reason he was not going to go through with it." _

"Jackson, I promise you that everything is going to be okay. I am very sorry about Ansel. He was a nice guy and he helped me a lot." _"He has to pay for this, Hayley! I can't let him get away with it! Because of him, Ansel and Oliver are both dead." _Hayley suddenly frowned and snapped, "Jackson! Don't you dare blame Oliver's death on Klaus. It was not his fault! Oliver died because of the witches' curse on him."_ "Exactly! The witches placed a curse on him! It was that bloody Original Witch, his mother and she is back because of him as well!" _"I understand that you're grieving but that is no way to talk right now when I am a mess! I am angry and quite cranky! I am very sorry for your loss but I am loosing people I love every day and I have to live with it. I don't get the chance to grieve, including my daughter!" _"Hayley, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to…" _"Just forget it! No more talking. Please, just do what must be done, Jackson and leave Klaus to me." With that, Hayley ended the phone call. She covered Elijah with another duvet, touched his forehead and then left the house. She had to find him.

Rousseau's was open and there was Klaus, standing on a chair with many drinks and women surrounding him. Hayley could not believe that he would be acting so irresponsible at a time like this. But seeing those women fawning over him and taking advantage of his drunken state was making her even angrier. A blonde was playing with his shirt, trying to get off of him. Hayley stormed over there and snapped the girl's head. The other three girls stared at her in shock and screamed as Hayley compelled each and every one of them to leave and never come back. Looking down at the blonde girl whose life she had taken, Hayley was feeling uneasy. She had not meant to do this. Klaus was slouching on his chair and tried to get a couple of more drinks but Hayley stopped him. "No. You are coming home with me right now. You're too drunk to even walk." She whispered into his ear and grabbed a hold of him.

It was really hard to have to drag him through so much. They finally reached their home where Hayley placed Klaus on the sofa and covered him up with a blanket. Running her hand through her hair, she went upstairs and decided to take a minute to herself and take a shower. She let the warm water run through her hair and her entire body. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She started drying her hair. It took her just a couple of minutes for her hair to become as glamorous as it had been before. She was thinking a lot about Jackson's call earlier and the way he was suffering because Klaus was destroying everything in his path. As she was about to take off her towel, the door swung open and Hayley immediately put it back on, but her bare legs still exposed as well as the top of her breasts. The towel must have been too short. Her face reddened as she saw Klaus standing there with his mouth open and he was looking at her from top to bottom. Not bearing this embarrassment any longer, Hayley hissed, "Klaus, what are you doing here?" He looked away and cleared his throat. "I was hoping I could take a shower. I've been covered in blood long enough." Hayley crossed her arms over her chest and whispered, "You think?" His eyes met hers again and then he looked away, stepping over in the bathroom and saying, "I will be able to answer any of the questions that you may have for me after a shower, love. I am sure that you are just eagerly waiting to get to Elijah again." Hayley rolled her eyes as he started talking about her and Elijah's relationship again.

She stepped out of the bathroom and went to her room as she heard the water running again. She took away the towel, put on her undergarments and put on some comfortable clothes for her to wear. She looked at her phone and noticed that Jackson had tried to call her four times but her phone was off. She thought about calling him back but she heard Klaus finally leaving the bathroom and going back to his room to put on some clothes. She was prepared to wait for him in the living room. His footsteps could be heard as he came downstairs and saw her sitting on the couch, waiting for him. Their eyes met for one moment and he sighed, stepping closer to her. "I'm sorry you had to endure me in a drunken state like that, little wolf." Hayley stood up and faced him. "You should be sorry for that! You made me snap the neck of a human girl." He frowned and whispered, "Why would you do that?" There was no response that she could offer. Finally, he whispered, "I know you knew you father, Hayley." "And I know that you know. So, what is going to happen now. We are just going to stand here or are you going to explain to me why you killed him, and why Jackson is angry and frightened in the bayou right now?"

Klaus smirked and whispered, "I can only imagine what he could have told you. What lies has he filled your head with?" "Jackson is not telling lies. With the way you have been acting, I can only imagine what things you have done in order to make you feel better about yourself or not better. The only thing you are doing is making yourself look horrible in people's eyes and make you seem like the bad guy in this story! Please stop it!" Hayley nearly yelled as Klaus grabbed her hands and stopped her from lashing out at him. His face was hard but her eyes showed only softness. "Please…just let me in." Hayley whispered at last and Klaus sighed, making her sit down on the couch alongside him. She wiped away he tears that were falling out of her eyes at that moment and Klaus was looking at her, shocked. "Why are you crying, love?" Hayley shook her head and whispered, "Nothing. Just something that Jackson said to me earlier when we were speaking on the phone." Klaus growled, "What did he say to you?"

Hayley just shook her head and whispered, "He just talked about Oliver and how he thinks it's your fault he's dead too. And that made me yell at him and tell him that I have a lot of grieving to do for the people that I have cared about and lost as well as he does, but I don't go around and blame people the way he does." She explained. "And?" "And then I thought about Hope. He tried to apologize but I no longer wanted to speak with him. I ended the call." Klaus nodded and whispered, "I'm sorry you had to endure that too." "It's alright. It's not your fault that Oliver is dead or that Hope is…not here." She then looked at him more closely and whispered, "What's bothering you, Klaus? What happened out there today?" "I thought I told you that I watched Ansel's life flash right through his eyes. I killed him." "Why would you do that?" He turned his head sideways to look into her eyes. "For Hope."

She couldn't understand his logic at all. "What are you talking about? What is it about Hope that made you think about killing your father?" she asked him. "He knew that Hope was alive. He could not be trusted. And even if he could, I am sure that Esther would have found a way to get the information out of him and would try to find out where she is. I couldn't let that happen, love. Ansel may have been the father that I always wanted in my life but Hope…she is the light of my life. She is the most pure thing that I have ever created. My purest achievement. Any life is worth risking for her and anything is worth risking for being able to hold her in my arms again, like we both used to." Klaus explained to her. Their eyes locked for the most wonderful moment, as Klaus let some of his own tears drop on his cheeks and Hayley saw them crystal clear. He leaned over to her and Hayley let him lean his head on her shoulder, as she let her hand roam through his curls, trying to calm him.

There were sounds that could be heard from upstairs at that moment and Klaus and Hayley both snapped up, wrecking the moment they were just sharing. Using their hybrid speed, they were back in Elijah's room and they were noticing that the nightmares were getting worse. "What are we going to do?" Hayley asked, frightened. Klaus finally remember what he had been searching for in the bayou, right before he had taken his father's life. He had found the herbs that Elijah needed in order to get better. Boiling them in warm water, Klaus came back to the room where Hayley was holding down Elijah on the bed. "Please, hurry! I can't hold him any longer, Klaus, he is going to explode!" she begged. At once, Klaus shoved the drink down his brother's throat and Elijah stopped fighting. Hayley caught her breath as she stepped back from the bed and looked down. Klaus grabbed a hold of her hand as Elijah's eyes snapped open.

**A/N: I am going to post the next part very soon. I hope that you like this little heart-to-heart about Ansel between Hayley and Klaus. In the next part, I am going to include Elijah and the Haylijah and Klayley relationships. We will see how Hayley starts to feel about Elijah now. A lot of things have changed since he had been captured. Also, we will have Ansel's funeral in the next part. **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review. **


	3. Part 3

**Okay, this is the last part of this one shot and I am going to include Elijah in it too to make it even better for the Klayley drama going on right now. Jackson sort of tattletaled in the last part to Hayley about what Klaus did and she is not going to like that.**

**This part is going to have some moments between Hayley and Elijah, Hayley and Jackson and then we finally move on to the great pairing, Hayley and Klaus ;) Enjoy the last part!**

Elijah picked up his new shirt and put it on, covering his scars, adding the suit later. The door banged open and Hayley walked in. Elijah couldn't help but look annoyed, whispering, "Ill manners, don't you think?" "Sorry." Hayley whispered, knowing how much Elijah liked his privacy and wanted respect for that. "How are you feeling?" Hayley asked him after a couple of moments of silence. Elijah sighed and put on some clean shoes, finally deciding to freshen himself up in the bathroom. Hayley followed him there and he finally got the message that she wanted an answer and she was not leaving without one.

"I know that it may not occur to you, Hayley, but I happen to be very tired after the spell that Mother had placed on me. I would like to be left alone with my thoughts." Hayley ignored his remark and crossed her hands over her chest as Elijah started washing up. "Listen, you have missed out on a lot as you've been gone and I simply want to fill you in. I didn't think that it was that big of a problem." "Fill me in on what exactly?" "On the situation with Klaus' father." Elijah stopped the water running and turned around, facing her with a confused expression on his face. "His father? His real father?" Hayley nodded. "Apparently, Esther had brought him back to life in order to talk some sense into Klaus and make him want to be turned into a human again." Elijah nodded. "So I was not the only one she was playing tricks on?" "What did she do to you?" she asked him. "She used nightmares to frighten me." "Frighten you? What can she possibly do to scare you? It's practically impossible."

"Moving on to this delicate subject…I would like to know the details of this miraculous appearance of Niklaus' father." Elijah whispered and started arranging his tie. Hayley went over to him and said, "I knew him. Jackson had spent a lot of time with him as he was living estranged in the bayou. His name was Ansel and he was the werewolf chief of the Northern Atlantics over 1000 years ago." "Has Niklaus met him?" "Yes, he has. And I have just received word from him that he had killed him." Elijah's eyes showed nothing but shock. "How can that happen? Niklaus wouldn't kill the father that he had wanted to spend time with for centuries." "Apparently he can. And he did. And he…is suffering." "Then perhaps you should speak to him." "I was hoping you would be the one to do that. You're his brother, Elijah." "But I cannot possibly find the proper words to help him with this grief. You on the other hand, Hayley, have a connection with him which I will never be able to understand. You will know what to say."

He believed that their discussion was over but Hayley wouldn't let him leave the bathroom. "Is this how we are going to act from now on, Elijah? We are going to be strangers, just because we can't seem to work out our relationship any longer?" "I understand that this must be difficult for you, Hayley. The hybrid transition, I mean. You and I both know that you are no longer the pregnant girl carrying my brother's child. You are no longer the woman that I was keen to explore at the beginning." "What is that supposed to mean?" Hayley asked with a frown on her face. Elijah sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It means that perhaps we were never destined to be together. You know that as well as I do." They looked at each other with understanding before Hayley's phone started ringing and she checked her message. "It's Jackson. He wants to meet up with me in the bayou. I'll see you later, Elijah." Elijah nodded and let her go. He was extremely curious of why Esther believed that bringing back Klaus' real father would change his mind and make him want to renounce his vampire side. "Niklaus! I wish to speak to you!" Elijah called out. In a couple of minutes, Klaus stormed inside and whispered, "What do you want? I happen to be quite busy at the moment." Elijah didn't say anything for one moment and Klaus asked at once, "Where is Hayley?" "She has gone off to meet Jackson in the bayou."

That thought had Klaus raging mad in minutes. "Why is she listening to him? What is she hoping to find out?" He growled and threw a chair against the wall. Elijah was calmly watching him. "What exactly seems to be the problem here, Niklaus? Is it the bare thought of Hayley finding something out about your past or is it the moments Hayley spends with Jackson alone?" "Stop playing with my mind, brother. That is not the reason why I rescued you from our mother. You should be thanking me for that." Elijah nodded. "Yes, I have to thank you for that and I greatly appreciate your effort in trying to find me." "You don't have to worry. Hayley had put in a great effort to find you as well." Klaus replied bitterly. "Something bothering you?" "As if you don't know! I can imagine Hayley has already told you." "Yes, she has…and I want to help you through this, Niklaus, but I can't. No matter what I do, I can't seem to reach you. But she can. You must go to her…and ask for her to listen to you." Klaus couldn't believe the words coming out of Elijah's mouth. "Who are you talking about?" "Hayley, of course." Elijah responded.

Hayley strutted through the bayou with her phone in her hand as she noticed Jackson still standing near the cabin, watching the river. "It has been so long since I last found peace with myself. Now that Ansel is dead and so is Oli, I don't know what I am supposed to do." He told her and she nodded. "Jack, I can understand your grief. I have been grieving since I lost my child too. But you can't just go around and blame Klaus for everything bad that happens around here." "He's the only one to blame, Hayley. Can't just see that whenever something bad happens, somehow he is involved? I don't understand why you keep protecting him." "Well, somebody has to, don't you think?" "And what happens next? What are we going to do now? I lost two good friends. I have no one. There is always someone to blame." "Jackson, you still have me. I am your friend and I promise you that everything is going to be okay. You have to trust me on that." Jackson shook his head and picked up a bottle of scotch. "Nothing is ever going to be the same. We are doomed for eternity." He whispered and ran a hand through his hair.

Tired of his tantrums, Hayley stepped forward and grabbed the bottle from him. "You shouldn't drink so much. It's not good for you." She whispered to him. He just shook his head and said, "You still can't tell me why you keep protecting Klaus now, can you?" "I am protecting him because I care for him and his condition! What he did was to sacrifice the life of his father for a very good reason." "Is that what he told you? What reason is that? Has he said anything about a reason?" Hayley sighed and whispered, "Just leave this to me and leave Klaus alone. I can manage him and if I get any information from him, I will tell you. You don't have to worry about that." "Nah, I don't think you will. If it is anything important for him, you will keep his secret for some reason. I can't seem to figure you out." "You don't have to. You should get in line behind Elijah. Both of you telling me that I am complicated and different now and you just can't seem to figure me out. Well, here I am! Hybrid all the way! Take me or leave me the hell alone." Jackson's face had softened at that moment. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings like this." Hayley nodded, stepped over to him and pulled him in a tight hug, whispering in his ear, "I really hope that was the scotch doing all the talking."

"I see you're getting comfortable!" A voice called out from the distance and Hayley pulled back from Jackson, now facing Klaus with determination written all over her face. "Klaus, after the show you put here today, you shouldn't be here right now." She went over and pulled on his arm. "Come! We're going home. We need to talk." "Talk?" Klaus asked in a whisper as they started walking away through the bayou. "Yes. Talk. It's something natural for humans, werewolves, witches, vampires and even hybrids. Talking does miracles, trust me." Klaus sighed and shook his head. "There is nothing left to say. I did what I had to do." "For Hope?" "You already know the answer to that. Stop making me feel more guilty than I already am." Klaus responded and started walking faster, only to have Hayley pull him back by his arm and drag him back to her stubbornly. "I have problems too! Tell me yours and I can help you!" She thought a lot about what Elijah had told her, _"But I cannot possibly find the proper words to help him with this grief. You on the other hand, Hayley, have a connection with him which I will never be able to understand. You will know what to say."_ She knew she could find the right words.

Klaus stood there and felt the grip on his arm which determined that she was offering to help him. He smiled a little as he remembered Elijah's words to him from earlier, _"Something bothering you?" "As if you don't know! I can imagine Hayley has already told you." "Yes, she has…and I want to help you through this, Niklaus, but I can't. No matter what I do, I can't seem to reach you. But she can. You must go to her…and ask for her to listen to you." Klaus couldn't believe the words coming out of Elijah's mouth. "Who are you talking about?" "Hayley, of course." Elijah responded._ Klaus turned back to Hayley and whispered, "I know that we probably have a lot of things that we should be worrying about right now, love…but I do wish for you to hear me out, so why don't we do it over a bottle of scotch?" he asked her with a slight smirk on his face at the mention of the drink that had gotten her in this whole mess. Hayley was not going to forget that it was that drink that changed her life forever. She thought hard about it and imagined what she should be doing. Drinking with Klaus once again was probably a bad idea, but she knew he needed this and she kind of needed a drink as well. "Okay." She responded.

They finished their little journey from the bayou to Rousseau's in seconds and were ready for the first round. Klaus pulled up to chairs to the counter and he and Hayley sat down together. Hayley barely touched her drink, but Klaus couldn't wait to divulge in the alcohol. Hayley gently sipped her drink and whispered, "I don't think that this is such a good idea." "I find it a fantastic idea, love. I haven't had a good drinking buddy in centuries. I am glad that you have decided to join me." Hayley put down his drink and looked at him directly in the eyes. "Klaus, we came here to relax so you can tell me the whole story." "I already told you everything that you wanted to know." "Then why am I still feeling confused?" "Probably due to the poison of lies that Jackson has been pouring into your ear." "It's natural for him to react this way. You assaulted him." "And yet, you're still standing by me. Rebekah was the only one who would do that…but she is my sister. You are not obliged to do this, Hayley so why do you do it?" "Because you're my child's father and I care about you." The minute he had heard her sweet words, there was something that had erupted inside of Klaus' mind, something warm that felt in his heart. He had no idea that Hayley saying she cared for him would mean this much to him at all. Hayley put her hand on his and whispered, "You killed Ansel for Hope. I appreciate you for that. Because it shows how much you love your daughter. It shows how far you are willing to go to protect her."

"But I killed my own father. You would never be okay with something like this." "I said that it's for a good cause and I am capable of understanding that, Klaus. I am not some of those girls that you used to hang around with. Those girls who criticize you for every little thing that you did wrong. This is me you're talking to. There is nothing wrong with making mistakes. But I don't see this as a mistake. I see this as way for you to let go of the past, letting go of the father that you have always wanted to know but never got the chance until now when it is too late…and welcome the future with open arms. Hope is your future and mine as well." Klaus couldn't keep his eyes off of her and her words. She was truly amazing to him, amazing beyond words. He reached out and cupped her cheek, surprising her. Then he gently rubbed his thumb over her cheekbone and whispered, "Thank you, little wolf. For everything." She smiled slightly and whispered, "Anytime."

**A/N: That's the end of it. Just a small tribute of how I wanted something like this to happen between Klaus and Hayley when he would have a mental breakdown for killing Ansel and Hayley would be right there, taking care of him. Hope you liked this!**


End file.
